


Undercut Art

by mar106



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), And Akali takes it a step further, Established Relationship, Eve loves 'em, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Undercut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: Eve knew she liked undercuts, especially on Akali. But this? This was a whole new level.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 147





	Undercut Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serelistia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serelistia/gifts).



> Inspired by this lovely screencap from the recent cinematic:  
>   
> and a discussion on discord around undercuts.

A buzzing from Akali's bathroom caught Evelynn's ear. She poked her head in, and was greeted by a sight which made her pulse thrum in her ears. 

Back to the main mirror, and using her phone's camera to see that one, Akali had just finished giving herself an undercut, which was hot enough in Eve's books. She was also shirtless, wearing nothing but a simple compression bra and loose sweatpants, which exposed the majority of her incredible dragon tattoo and all of her chiseled shoulders, which was very pleasing to the eyes. But what really got Eve going was that she was shaving a pattern into her undercut.

Eve couldn't really say why she was so aroused by it. Maybe it was the precision with which she manipulated the electric razor, or the complete confidence she exuded while doing so, reminding Eve of the Akali that came out when she rapped, or when she was practicing her martial arts. Whatever it was, Eve positively _ached_ to have her fingers - and her lips - all over it.

"Need any help, darling?" Eve's voice positively dripped honey. Akali started, apparently having only just noticed Evelynn's presence, and blushed. 

"No thanks!" she said, smiling brightly at Eve. She dropped right back into her trance and continued what she had been doing. After watching for a while, Evelynn managed to finally tear herself away. She _did_ have things to be getting on with, after all.

* * *

Akali sighed and clicked of the razor, putting it back into its charging dock. Akali then wiped off any remaining hair on the back of her head and neck with a towel, wincing as it rubbed over her tender, freshly-shaved skin. Stretching and cracking her neck, Akali exited the bathroom.

And was promptly swept up into a blistering kiss by none other than Evelynn. She squeaked, caught completely by surprise, but quickly melted into the other's mouth. As Eve began to trace the lines on the back of Akali's head with her nails, a hot shiver ran up Akali's back. It was going to be a very long, and very pleasant, evening.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> 
> 
> This author replies to comments.
> 
> Note: If you'd rather I not reply to your comment (if, for example, you don't feel up to starting a conversation) then feel free to sign your comment "Whisper" and I will only write "thanks."


End file.
